The invention relates to a surface-cleaning machine, comprising an appliance body on which a suction apparatus device is arranged, a cleaning head on which at least one cleaning roller is arranged, and a drive device for driving the at least one cleaning roller in rotation.
WO 2013/027140 A1 has disclosed a cleaning apparatus for cleaning a surface, which cleaning apparatus has a rotatable brush. A rubber wiper element is also provided which is spaced apart from the brush and which is fastened to an underside of a nozzle housing.
WO 2013/027164 A1 has likewise disclosed a cleaning apparatus with a rotatable brush and with a single rubber wiper element.
EP 2 177 128 A1 has disclosed an apparatus for distributing fluid on a brush.
DE 41 17 157 A1 has disclosed a method for cleaning or swabbing a preferably smooth surface, in which method the surface for cleaning is wiped by means of a substantially cloth-like wiping element, with the wiping element taking up dirt, and then the dirty wiping element is moistened and thereafter the dirt is removed from the wiping element by suction.
WO 2010/140967 A1 has disclosed a method for cleaning a dirty surface.
CH 607 578 has disclosed a brush apparatus which is connectable to a water line.
EP 0 186 005 A1 has disclosed a brush suction mouth piece equipped with running wheels.
FR 2 797 895 has disclosed a brush.
US 2002/0194692 A1 has disclosed a method for mechanically removing dirt from a surface.